What
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: This is just something random I came up with in the early hours of the morning. Hahahaha I hope you like it (:


**What**

**A/N This is just something random I spun from my mind at 12am **

I let out another long sigh as I stared at the teacher droning about about camera shots and camera angles for our film study. From what my brain decided to pick up on, I had figured out that the film was an early 2000s one and it was a coming of age film, whatever that meant. I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy and with my hand against my cheek, I started to drift off, when a knock came at the door.

Along with 26 of my other classmates, I turned to see who the knocker was and my hope deflated when I saw it was just another teacher. Probably asking for some textbooks or something, I thought. But what she said next made me perk up a little bit and sit straighter in my chair.

"Excuse me Miss Gilbert, but you have another student." She said as a boy pushed past her and walked into the room.

My teacher smiled at the boy and said something to him, but my eyes were fixed on this new kid.

He wore black denim jeans with a blue and white hoodie, the sleeves being blue and the front and back being white. Two whites stripes were on the cuffs of both of the sleeves which took me by surprise as I'd never seen a jacket like his from where I lived.

As I looked up at the boys face, I took in his short black hair which had a tinge of blue from being washed out after finding out the dress code. No outrageous hairstyles. His dark blue eyes made his skin look alarmingly pale and he smirked as his eyes scanned the class, taking note of the students he was to work with through the next five months. Just like that, his eyes locked on mine and I went red, mine going straight to a poster on the wall to avoid eye contact.

". . .What's your name?" Miss asked him.

"Mordecai." He said simply. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as I looked back at him in surprise.

Mordecai. . . . .

That name. . . . . . .

I'd heard it before. . . . . . . . . .

"Well Mordecai, it's a pleasure to have you in the class. Take a free seat next to a student and they'll catch you up on what we've been discussing."  
She turned back to the board and all the students, sans me and Mordecai, followed suit, already having checked out this new kid and deciding their opinions on him.

I, however, was musing over his name, trying to figure out where I'd heard it from. Because I was so zoned out, I didn't notice that he was walking towards me and I jumped as he sidled into the empty seat that once held my bag that was now on the floor.

I went red again as I came back to reality and I grabbed my bag to place under my desk. As I looked back at him, he held my eyes along with that smirk and I smiled shyly at him.

"Sorry about that." He said, glancing at my back.

My heart sped up. That voice. Holy hell. I'd never heard anything like it. It sounded like a drop dead gorgeous surfer dude.

And that's when it clicked.

Taking in his apperance again, it hit me how I knew him and I felt my cheeks burn.

"It's alright." I replied. To distract myself, I turned back to the board and began taking down what the teacher'd written. "Do-Do you want me to fill you in on what we've been doing so far?"

He followed my gaze but didn't reply. Instead, he leaned towards me and I could smell the dude time body spray on him and it made me smile wide to myself. Oh god…

"You're right." He whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You're right about who I am."

I swallowed and as I wrote down the next word, I saw I was shaking slightly as I tried to control my excitement.

"How do you know me?" He questioned.

"You're…you're from…" I dropped my pen to look at him. "Regular Show?" I paused when he didn't reply. "Aren't you?" It seemed completely ridiculous coming out of my mouth but when he smirked again, I knew I'd hit the nail on the head and I let out a squeal. When a few of my classmates turned their heads to me, I blushed and re-focused my attention back to the boy next to me.

"Yip."

Despite my happiness at having Mordecai sitting next to me in English Class, my forehead creased and I stared at him, suddenly curious when something occured to me.

"But…..what are you doing here? Why did you come to my English Class?"  
He smiled and leant close to my face so I could feel his warm breath on my face. Smelt like peppermint. His dark blue eyes flashed with mischief as he made eye contact with me for the second time that morning and my stomach did flips.

"Because." He breathed. "I came here for you."


End file.
